


Deep in The Meadow

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, Flowers, Fluff, I Ship It, Meadow, Rare Pair, This series needs more yuri, VietTai, Vignette, Yuri, lilies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can you feel it? Can you feel the flowers?" — Vignette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep in The Meadow

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: Owning Hetalia is out of this world.**
> 
> **Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

“Can you feel it? Can you feel the flowers?”

Of course she could. That was the first thing she felt as soon as they went into this flowery field. She could feel the petals tickling her ankles underneath her dress as she saw her friend twirling herself around the meadow.

It was such a lovely view, her friend’s additional glee created more emphasis of a euphoric scenery. She could see her hazel eyes sparkling in delight and a warm smile across her face. The lilies were in bloom and Taiwan just had to bring herself to see.

Of course, not without one of her closest friends.

The air was also fresh and calm, Taiwan took pleasure inhaling it.

“Well? What do you think?” She called out.

Simple questions asked, but Vietnam did not move her lips to answer, rather she nodded in appreciation.

“So I take that you like it!”

Vietnam wasn’t one with words, Taiwan knew that. She knew that she rather show signals of body language than to speak as she had a quiet nature. Yet that was alright with her, as long as there was some sort of communication.

“I knew you would!” Taiwan added happily, she ran down to her friend, and picked a lily off the ground, presenting it to her. “Smell it.”

Vietnam felt the lily’s scent waft into her nostrils and she sighed in content.

“Beautiful,” she breathed.

That was all Taiwan needed to hear before Vietnam took hold of her hand with the flower and kissed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia needs more femslash, ‘nuff said.


End file.
